Not All Fights End Bloody, but This One Did
by Not2Cool
Summary: What ever happened to Lucifer/Urushihara between episodes five and six?
1. Why?

_Hey guys! So I just finished the first season of The Devil is a Part-Timer! and I am in love with both the show and Lucifer! I stayed up all night reading all the fanfiction with Urushihara whump I could get my hands on and ran out waaayyyy faster than I wanted to - so here I am, attempting to keep the next poor soul from running out as quickly as I did. Hope you guys like!_

Lucifer watched through swollen eyes as Satan - or as he called himself here on Earth, Maou - drained himself of nearly all his magic from his body piecing the city of Tokyo back together.

Why? Lucifer wondered. He is powerful enough to go home, and he gives it up for this!?

But here the king of demons was, giving it up. For this.

What even was this ? Lucifer had been on Earth awhile now, and aside from video games and high-fructose corn syrup, he didn't see anything special about this world. Certainly nothing exciting about the inhabitants that Satan was working so hard, giving up so much to protect.

His mind was wandering in circles and Lucifer fixed his swollen eyes on the fragments of bridge as they settled in place, anything to avoid the fact that he was bruised terribly and his weakened body was threatening to give out on him under the pain and drain of magic.

No, he had to believe he still had a chance. A chance to slip away without the devil catching him. A chance to slink back to his abandoned schoolhouse and lick his wounds and eat the cheap chocolate he had stolen from a nearby convenience store a few weeks back.

He had been saving it for a bad day, and this most definitely qualified as one.

Magic fizzed in the air as the last chunk of building slid back into its place, and Satan - no, Maou - lowered his arms. The demon king's next breath was a bit airy, but otherwise he seemed fine.

It's not fair . Lucifer growled to himself. His power is not fair! He can use it to its last drop and be just fine and when I use mine I get so freaking weak this is not fair!

It was true; even if the physical wounds hadn't been there Lucifer would have required a good fifteen hour's sleep, and soon. As it were his body wanted nothing more than to drop unconscious this moment and stay like that for a week, and it was starting to mutiny.

No! Lucifer commanded. I have to get away from here! I have betrayed Satan himself, there is no telling what he will do to me!

Maou stood looking at the repaired city a moment, admiring his work before turning to Alsiel (what was he called in this realm again?) and Lucifer.

"Well, I suppose we'd better head home now."

Alsiel wriggled a disgusted finger in Lucifer's direction. "And him? "

Maou frowned. "Well I guess he's coming with us."

Lucifer sucked in a breath - wait, what!?

Alsiel seemed just as repulsed by the idea. "But, sire! How can you-"

"Chill out, Ashiya." Maou said. "He doesn't have any power left to hurt us. It's not like we have anywhere else to take him, anyhow. And we can't exactly leave him out on the street!"

Actually, I'd be fine with that...

"But, my king!"

"Alright!" Maou brushed his hands together and stared forward. "Come on - and don't leave Lucifer behind!"

Lucifer watched, frozen in fear as the demon king marched off, and the next thing he knew Ashiya had his upper arm and was practically running to catch up.

He would have yelped, but his swollen face and aching chest only allowed a small squeak as he was dragged alongside his fellow demon general, his feet more raking along the pavement than walking on it, as the king's right hand had him lifted so high only his toes could reach to ground anyway.

He had no time to think as the pace continued, Ashiya's hand digging into his already badly bruised skin, his wounds and aches jerked with each of the demon's footfalls, until he was set on his feet, dizzy and disoriented and feeling like he was about to be sick, in a dim hallway next to a cheap wooden door.

His eyes were almost swollen shut now, and what he could see was blurred as Maou opened the cheap door and announced he was home in a flat tone.

A female shriek stabbed at Lucifer's ears, and it was immediately followed by more voices shrieking and he couldn't think and couldn't move and somehow forgot how to breathe, not really remembering properly until someone shoved him in between his shoulder blades, forcing his lungs to move.

He coughed weakly but desperately, stumbling forward from the small impact and he would have fallen had Ashiya not caught his arm again and propped him back on his feet.

People were talking around but they didn't seem concerned in the least. Nor did they seem fearful or upset - no, they were bantering good-naturedly, giggling and talking loudly and Lucifer wanted to sob the pain was so bad and now he was trapped here and couldn't they have at least killed him instead of leaving him helpless and in pain while they chatted over what they were doing for dinner?

Somewhere in the blur of everything Lucifer found himself leaned against a wall, and with his stiff legs too shaky to hold him up he slid down. His head fallen to the side on his own shoulder and his chin hung limply over his chest, Lucifer didn't even bear the strength to open his eyes to see what was happening around him, much less do anything about it.

Surely they would kill him soon. They had to. Why wouldn't they?

Struggling to draw in meager breaths through his broken nose, Lucifer finally collapsed into nothingness.


	2. Meh

Ashiya, though not exactly pleased with the new heroes' presence, was however pleased for more people to stuff noodles into before they could go bad.

Chiho helped the demon general cook, determined that if Maou was going to eat something decent she would be a part of it.

Emeralda and Albertio were unaccustomed to Earth but accepted everything rather quickly, from the electric stove to the refrigerator to the odd style of dress.

Emilia shook her head at the entire thing and Maou didn't really care, he was just hungry and whatever it was his coworker and head general were cooking smelled at least edible with a hint of ginger, which was good enough for him.

Roughly halfway through the slapped-together meal Maou remembered Lucifer and turned to where the fallen angel sat against the wall, intending to offer him food when he saw the way the small body was slumped.

The former demon general's visible skin was beginning to turn a rosy violet, the colours puffing into tender-looking spots all over him.

Shaking his head, Maou made sure to set aside a dish for him in the fridge - he could eat when he woke up.

It was roughly an hour and a half later when Chiho had to leave, her mother having summoned her via text for a grocery run before her curfew. Barely a half hour after that Emilia and her fellow heroes filed out, Emi herself pausing in the doorway, looking to Lucifer's still motionless form with a frown.

"Are you going to be able to handle him?"

Maou snorted. "Have you taken a look at him lately? Yeah, we won't have any trouble for a while."

Her eyebrows remained furrowed, but Emilia nodded. "If you say so. Call me if her starts anything."

"Yes ma'am." Maou gave her a little salute and closed the door. "Whew, that was exhausting."

"Fighting Lucifer or eating dinner in the same room as Emilia?" Ashiya asked dryly.

"Uh… both?" Maou tilted his head, resting his gaze once more on said fallen angel's broken body. "We should probably move him. That can't be a good way to sit."

"Meh." Ashiya went on drying the dishes.

Maou rolled his eyes. "Seriously, dude. Come on."

With a sigh Ashiya set the drying towel down and went Lucifer, grabbing his shoulders whilst Maou grabbed his legs.

Lucifer whimpered slightly when they lifted him, but otherwise didn't stir, and together they ferried him around the table and lay him parallel to where the two of them slept.

Ashiya returned to the dishes, but Maou stood there, looking down at Lucifer's fragile form, the fallen angel's shallow breaths rising and falling with a painful-sounding raspiness.

After a few minutes he fetched the first-aid kit from their shelf and knelt beside his former general.

"Are you seriously going to bandage him up?" Ashiya cried. "After betraying you, after trying to kill us and the hero!?"

"Some of these cuts are still open." Maou said. "They could get infected."

"And that would be a bad thing?" Ashiya folded his arms. "After everything he's done, I don't see why you didn't just leave him on the street to 'get infected' by himself!"

Maou puffed out a sigh, not quite sure why he wasn't thinking the same as Ashiya right now himself.

Maybe it wasn't really Lucifer's fault - he just wanted to get back to heaven. It's not like he'd sat around all this time plotting to kill Maou… that just happened to be the price. Or maybe Maou just had a soft spot for the kid.

And yes, there was no use denying it now, Lucifer was most definitely a kid. This height of barely-five-foot was the same in Ente Isla as it was here, his young face no older and his small body no larger. He was the youngest by far of Satan's generals, and many older demons had despised Lucifer for it.

Well, no use pondering it now…

"Just, hand me a bowl of water yeah?" Maou tried. "And… maybe a washcloth or something?"

With an annoyed grunt Ashiya did as told, grumbling as he knelt on Lucifer's other side, setting the bowl above the kid's head and handing Maou one of the two washcloths in his hand.

Maou dipped his cloth in the water and rung it out tightly, holding it a moment as he looked over Lucifer's injuries, not even sure where to start.

"First you beat him up and now you're cleaning him up." Ashiya muttered. "I say we should never have brought him with us."

"Well he's here, so get over it." Maou chose a somewhat deep cut on the right of Lucifer's neck and brushed the purple hair out of the half-dried blood before pressing the wet washcloth to the wound.

Lucifer gasped and jerked, his eyes flying open the little their swelling would allow before he was thrown into a bout of harsh coughing.

Ashiya scowled, but it was still more annoyed than concerned. "Great. Now I feel sick just listening to him."

Maou ignored him, focusing on Lucifer, who had scrambled weakly back until his head hit the bowl of water and the liquid sloshed on both him and the floor, conjuring weak yelp and in turn more coughing.

"Yeah, we should totally have left him."

"Shut up Ashiya." Maou ordered, setting the washcloth down and reaching a gentle hand to hover over Lucifer's shoulder.

Lucifer tried to shy away again, but his elbows were too weak to hold him up anymore, and he just about fell and slammed his head on the wooden floor but Maou caught him.

One hand at the base of Lucifer's neck and the other cradling his head uncertainly, Maou met the pain and fear-filled violet eyes that seemed to plead with him.

"Hey, it's okay." Maou said. "Try not to jerk around, you're gonna hurt yourself. We're just going to wrap up these open wounds and then you can go back to sleep, okay?"

Lucifer's eyes did not relax in the slightest. If anything, he tensed further, the muscles under Maou's fingers stiffening.

Well, Maou figured, I've done what I can .

"I'm going to lay you down, alright? Just be still - rolling around on this floor can get you splinters."

Still Lucifer's gaze was scared, but he was too weak to disagree when Maou lowered him the third of a meter back to the ground. Too weak to prevent his own body from flinching when the cold cloth returned to his neck, wiping at the blood.

Somewhere between cleaning the blood away and pasting neon-coloured band-aids over the scratches on Lucifer's face and arms, the fallen angel's eyes drifted closed again.


	3. 3 am is a great time to discuss things

Before he even opened his eyes, Lucifer felt sick.

It was a feeling he hadn't experienced in a long time, and the memories that came in tow with it stabbed at him just as painfully as his wounds did.

Lucifer tried to push them aside, to slip back into the darkness of slumber and stay there for the next few centuries, but the harder he tried the harder pain pushed back, jarring him further into reality.

With a small groan he pried his eyes open a little, grateful to find that it was mostly dark around. A soft silvery light wafted in through a window above his head, and the rest of the small room was left to the shadows.

Where was he?

Lucifer made to sit up, and he hadn't even gotten his head off the floor when pain hit him from all sides. He closed his eyes again with an involuntary whimper, practically trembling as every muscle in his body decided to burn at once.

Everything hurt and it was making him numb, unable to pinpoint any one injury and unable to think straight and he just wanted to sleep but some part of his brain was screaming that he could be in danger, that he needed to at least assure of his surroundings.

Naturally, it was in that moment that he remembered the last thing he'd seen before the darkness had consumed him - Satan himself leaning over him, demon general Alciel hovering to the side.

With a strangled gasp Lucifer jerked upright, but that was as far as he got.

His body rebelled with spikes of white hot pain and he dropped sideways, choking for air as he fought desperately to stay conscious with all the power he had left.

Suddenly he wasn't alone anymore; there was a hand cradling his head, another on his shoulder and a voice in his ear, and Lucifer felt himself being scooted across the floor but there was nothing he could do to protest.

Voices. One worried. One annoyed. Both familiar.

Lucifer struggled for breath as he strained to make out the words of what sounded like an argument…

"If you're so worried about him, can't we just go dump him at the nearest hospital and be done with it?"

"Oh, sure," Maou (very maturely) used his best 'Ashiya voice' in reply. "Let's go drop the beat-up fallen angel at a human hospital, I'm sure there won't be any problems."

"My lord, I'm just saying-"

"Look, Ashiya," Mou said. "I'm tired. You're tired. But we aren't going to fix this by dumping him on some clueless humans. He's more or less our problem."

"He tried to kill us, sire!" Ashiya cried. "Maybe _now_ you feel sorry for him, but as he heals he could kill us in our sleep!"

"He was trying to kill us because it would get him back into heaven." Maou reminded. "Now that deal is gone. And, I saved him some leftovers! You can't want to kill people who share food!"

Ashiya sighed. "I fear not everyone would agree on that front, my lord."

"Free food, Ashiya!" Maou said. " _Free. Food._ "

Ashiya looked to the wounded former-angel that Maou had tugged into his lap. Lucifer had gone limp once more, his desperate wheezing settled back to drawing in scratchy breaths through swollen, parted lips. "You should go back to sleep sire. You do have work in the morning."

Maou shrugged and held back Lucifer's long bangs to look at his face. "We don't have any pain meds left from when you were sick a few weeks ago, do we?"

Ashiya sighed. "You asked that before we went to bed, my lord. And none have appeared in the last…" He glanced out the window, trying to determine the time from the moon's placement. "Five hours?"

Maou frowned. "Before I leave in the morning, I want you to go down to the store and get some. We should have enough money on the side."

Ashiya rolled his eyes, but he was tired and he knew there would be no changing his sire's mind. "Fine. Can we go back to sleep now?"

Maou nodded and gently lifted Lucifer's head out of his lap and lay him back on the floor. He arranged his own blanket around the limp body with uncharacteristically soft movements and then curled himself on the floor beside the fallen angel, a little too closely for Ashiya's confort.

Internally the demon general consoled himself that Lucifer couldn't possibly attack Maou in his current state, and after a moment Ashiya lay down again and closed his eyes. Not even sixty seconds later both he and Maou were asleep again.


	4. Going Soft Isn't Such a Bad Thing

Lucifer opened his eyes, this time to sunlight.

He closed them again, a small, high-pitched sound involuntarily escaping him. It took him a moment to realise someone was talking.

" _Please_ wake up. If I don't get you to swallow these before Maou gets home he's going to start ranting. _Again_."

The voice was loud and uncomfortably close. Lucifer tried to move away, but his body wouldn't respond.

"Come on," the voice continued to complain. "I know you tried to kill us and all, but can we make a temporary truce or something? I know you hate Maou's monologues as much as I do."

Maou. Who was Maou? Whomever Maou was and whatever he wanted didn't seem important enough to warrant the voice prodding at him.

Lucifer attempted to swat the person away, but his hand made it about an inch and fell back down. The small impact sent painful shivers up his arm and into his back and neck.

The voice sighed dramatically, and after a moment the annoying presence seemed to have left.

Lucifer tried to fall back into unconsciousness, but the darkness refused to take him. Everything burned and the sun through his eyelids pricked at every attempt to settle down. He tried to think, anything to distract him from the pain, and some helpful part of his brain chose that moment to recognize the voice that had been there just a moment ago.

 _Alciel._

Lucifer hadn't even finished saying the name in his head before he felt his heart thumping harshly against his bruised ribs. A new energy flooded him, igniting screaming limbs, pleading them to move, to stand, to run.

Another rush of energy surged through him, and Lucifer knew he had to use it before it faded.

Forcing his eyes open, he took in the small room in less then a second. In the next breath he jerked upright and scrambled for the door.

There was a shout, and Lucifer knew someone was behind him.

He half-ran half-fell out into a dim hallway and bolted for the door at the end. His fingers barely grazed the handle when arms wrapped around his middle and snatched him off his feet.

The energy was gone. It had been gone for several seconds now. Lucifer strained weakly against the arms as he was carried back down the hall. He didn't even realise he was crying until the wetness soaked through his shirtfront.

Oh god, he was going to die. If Ashiya and Maou didn't kill him soon he was sure he would die from the burning that coursed through his veins. _It hurt. Everything hurt._

Between the swelling and the tears and the pain Lucifer couldn't see a thing, and he was numb and there was a hollowness in his core that ached terribly and he couldn't think and what was even happening to him because he was sure being driven through with a sword hadn't even felt like this.

The arms unwrapped and Lucifer was on the floor again. He coughed weakly, his breaths catching on pathetic sobs that he couldn't seem to stop.

Ashiya's annoying voice was back and it stabbed at Lucifer's head like icy daggers and couldn't he just go away? It was bad enough without the demon general hovering over him…

Someone lifted him into sitting position - these arms were different than the ones that had grabbed him in the hallway. These pulled him to lean against their chest, one curling around him to hold him up while the other hand stroked his hair.

Who was this? Why would they even be here, holding him, comforting him?

Lucifer was too desperate to think about it. He leaned into the chest, sobbing quietly into the soft shirt, his hands fisting into the fabric, pleading the person not to leave him alone again.

He had no idea why Ashiya would allow another person to hold him, but whatever the reason he took the comfort gratefully.

Hours seemed to pass like that, until the darkness finally claimed him once more.

"Oh, I am going soft." Ashiya grumbled as Lucifer's trembling body finally went limp against him, the small hands still loosely gripping his shirt. "What is wrong with me?"

But even as he made a face that the fallen angel's tears had completely soaked into his favourite shirt, he couldn't bring himself to put Lucifer back on the floor and get up.

With a sigh he scooped Lucifer's legs up and scooted them both backwards so he could lean against the wall. Lucifer made a small sound of discomfort but didn't reawaken.

Ashiya didn't remember falling asleep, but when he opened his eyes Maou was bent at the waist, stretching out an arm to poke his shoulder obsessively.

"What?" Ashiya complained, yawning a little.

Maou blinked and tilted his head, still reaching out his arm in case he needed to poke his friend again. "He looks terrible. Did you ever get some medicine in him?"

Ashiya rubbed his eyes and looked down - his eyes widened as he found Lucifer curled asleep against him, and it took a minute before he remembered everything that had led up to it.

"Uh… no." He admitted.

Maou frowned and straightened. "It's almost six o'clock, Ashiya. Have you even gotten him to drink some water?"

Ashiya yawned again, mentally rewinding the day. "Um… no, I don't think so."

Frown deepening, Maou trotted to the sink and came back with a cup of water to sit cross-legged next to Ashiya. "Your shirt is wet." He commented.

"I…" Ashiya tugged at the damp fabric. "Yeah, the kid kind of… cried all over it."

"He was awake?"

"Sort of." Ashiya scowled. "He tried to run. Almost made it outside before I caught up with him."

"Huh." Maou reached out with his free hand and lifted Lucifer's head. The fallen angel's eyes were swollen worse than when he'd left that morning.

Tilting Lucifer's chin up, Maou carefully tipped a little water between his stiff bloody lips.

Immediately Lucifer's eyes flashed open, and his began to cough harshly, his whole body jerking. His shaking hands grasped frantically, scratching Maou's leg and snagging on the hem of Ashiya's shorts.

Even when the little water had been coughed up (into a mortified Ashiya's lap) the fallen angel continued to gag and spit, panting and his whole form trembling as his eyes flew wild and unfocused, tears rimming already bloodshot orbs.

"Please," He choked out. "Please don't hurt me."

Maou blinked at Lucifer. The kid struggled with a shaking inhale and collapsed back against Ashiya's chest, eyes scrunched shut and tears leaking out faster than Maou knew was possible, body continuing to jerk with sobs.

"Geez." Maou sighed, a little pang of hurt reaching his core. "Ashyia, give him to me."

Eagerly Ashiya lifted Lucifer onto Maou's lap and darted across the room to change his shorts.

Maou lifted Lucifer's bangs back and put a hand under the fallen angel's chin. "It's okay. We're not gonna hurt you."

Lucifer only sobbed harder, pulling his head away and pressing harder into Maou's chest.

With a frown Maou reached behind him and felt around, finally finding the bottle of pain meds where Ashiya had left it. He shook out a few and nudged Lucifer's chin again.

"Here. Swallow these."

Lucifer shook his head, turning his face into Maou's shirt.

"They'll make you feel better, I promise."

A few more minutes of coaxing and Maou finally convinced Lucifer to sit up some. Though he almost coughed it back up, Lucifer did manage to down the pills and a little water, and he'd hardly swallowed before he seemed to drift out.

More minutes passed, and Maou looked up when the sound of Ashiya messing around with the stove drew him from his thoughts. "Ashyia, I'll be home late tomorrow. I need to stop and get Lucifer a human identity."

Ashiya glanced over his shoulder to his king. "Are you sure that's wise, sire?"

"Yeah." Maou said. "It's not like he's getting into heaven, and I'm pretty sure he has no way to Ente Isla. Even if he did, it's not safe there for him."

"I don't see why we should bother-" Ashiya stopped himself and bit his lip, his fingers tapping on the handle of the pan he was holding. "What time do you think you'll be back?"

Maou shrugged. "It shouldn't take more than an hour. I'll be home by six."

Ashiya nodded, eyes narrowed but any argument he thought of dying before it ever reached his mouth. "Okay. I'll keep an eye on the kid."


End file.
